Chibi Soap Opera
by Hot Chocolatte
Summary: It's chibilicious! Full of randomness and drama! A collab with Mini Naru Chan aka Lil Naruto. Summary Explanation inside. Once known as Naughty Chibis. WARNING: YAOI! If you don't like boyxboy turn back now! EDITING IN PROCESS!
1. Chapter 1

This was a collab with Mini Naru Chan aka Lil Naruto. We were roleplaying in this was the result. It's going to have drama, romance, buttsmex, and a lot of other things!!! We wrote so much it's going to be multi-chapter...

WARNING!!! CHIBI LEMONS (later on)!!! There is a reason it's rated M!! INVOLVES YAOI & SHONEN-AI. THAT'S BOYXBOY LOVE!! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!!!

You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

SasuNaru ShikaKiba NejiGaa

Enjoy!

* * *

Chibi Naruto laid on the floor on his stomach, coloring in his Winnie-The-Pooh coloring book. He swung his legs back and forth, a innocent grin on his face. His sapphire eyes stared at the pile of colorful wax object, before picking up a red one and continued to color the picture.

Chibi Sasuke was watching TV, when he suddenly got hungry and decided to find something to snack on. One fruit caught his eye. It was orange. He decided to eat to the orange even though he doesn't really eat them often... After he was finished he had a sudden urge to molest his uke.

Naruto placed his left hand under his chin, while his right was busy putting the finishing touches on the picture. He squealed in delight when the picture was done, and jumped up, holding his picture in one hand and raced out the door. He ran down the steps, finding Sasuke sitting on the couch. "Sasuke! Look it!!" Naruto shouted, showing Sasuke the finished picture that he ripped out of the book.

Sasuke licked his lips looking at his cute, scrumptious looking uke. He grabbed Naruto and kissed him immediately. Before he could deepen the kiss Naruto leaned away and said, "Don't you wanna look my picture I drew?" Sasuke only smiled and looked down at the picture. His face contorted into confusion and said, "Umm... Naruto what is it?"

Naruto scrunched up his face into a pout. "It's Winnie, Sasuke." Naruto said in a small voice. He folded his arms across his chest and a pink flush rushed across his nose. His honey brown kitsune ears flattened against his head. "Aunty HC gave me a colowing book!!"

'_Oh kami, he looks so cute like that_.' "Oh... I knew that. Anyways why do you wanna do kids stuff when we could have fun playing the adult game?" Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto, but suddenly Neji slammed the door, came in, and yelled, "YOU GUYS! I CAN'T FIND GAARA!! WHERE IS HE?" Sasuke was slightly pissed that Neji interrupted his moment and his only response was "Hn."

Naruto turned toward Neji, he scratched the side of his head. "I think he was up stairs in his room." Naruto said. He looked up the steps and yelled, "GAARA!" Small foot steps came rushing down the stairs. "Yes?" Gaara's small voice came from the rail on the last step. Gaara's sea foam eyes gazed toward Neji. A blush formed on the bridge of his nose. Naruto grinned. "There he is." He said, pointing at the red haired.

Neji, being out of character today, ran over to Gaara and hugged him 'til he couldn't breathe! "Gaara!! I was worried about you!! You promised to meet me in the park this morning!! You didn't show up! I thought something happened to you..." Neji continued to hug Gaara in worry...

Gaara blushed. He petted Neji's head as an apology. "Sorry, I took a nap." Gaara said, running his fingers through Neji's hair. Naruto giggled at the two. Gaara's blush deepened. "Neji...could you let me go? I can't breathe." Gaara breathed out.

Neji let go. "Sorry. Well anyways let's go up to my room." Neji then dragged Gaara, who had a blush across his face, up the stairs. Naruto look at the scene with big watery eyes. Sasuke turned around to hear some grumbling coming from the stairs. Shika appeared to be coming down the stairs. "What was all the noise coming from?" "Neji and Gaara having a loving reunion..." Sasuke said with apathy. "Troublesome..." Shika mumbled as went to the kitchen to get something to eat...

Kiba ran down the steps, tackling poor Naruto to the ground. "Help! Neji and Gaara are playing the adult game upstairs and they're in my room!" Kiba yelled, shaking Naruto. Naruto squeaked and pulled Kiba's hands away from his shirt. "What do you want me to do about it?" Naruto asked with a pout as he looked up at Kiba, who had made him a seat on Naruto's stomach. Kiba pouted and glared at the blond.

Sasuke watched this in a fit of jealousy... as Kiba was all over Naruto. Sasuke went over and pushed Kiba off if Naruto as he dragged Naruto away. Kiba had started to cry. Shika noticed this and stared at the Uchiha as he tried to comfort Kiba. "What's your problem, Uchiha?" Shika stated with a glare. "Nothing. Just no one touches my Naruto..." Uchiha said as he glared back.

Naruto sat there dumbfounded. He looked up at Sasuke with a pout. "Sasuke, say you're sorry to Kiba." Naruto demanded, pointing over to the crying Kiba.

Sasuke with his stubbornness mixed without thinking of the consequences said, "No! Dobe stay out of this! This is between Shikamaru and me!"

Naruto's sapphire eyes filled up with tears. He pouted and untangled Sasuke's hand from his shirt. He stood up with salty tears running down his red flushed face. "You're so mean, Sasuke! I hate you!" with that Naruto ran up stairs crying harder than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I've finished my exams with top scores and I'm at a good start with my second semester. So I've finally updated!

Warnings: Chibiliciousness, yaoi (if you no likey turn back now!), drama, randomness, and fast switching POVs.

This is a roleplay with Mini Naru-chan. You should check out her stories!

Semes: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru (Hot Chocolatte)

Ukes: Naruto, Gaara, Kiba (Mini Naru-chan)

Other random characters depend.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 2

An angry Sasuke soon followed Naruto upstairs. Sasuke was looking all through the upstairs' rooms, trying to find Naruto. "Naruto where are you?!" no answer. Sasuke opened the door to his room and last place he'd think to see Naruto. Naruto was holding kitsune plushie that Sasuke had got for him at the fair. Naruto was crying in the corner silently. Sasuke decided to speak. "Naruto, I..." Naruto turned around to face Sasuke.

"What is it? Are you here to yell at me again?!" Naruto yelled out, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned his head away with a pout. He wipe away the dry tears and the fresh ones that started to fall. His nose was a cherry red and his sapphire eyes were brighter from the tears. His fox ears twitched and his tail wrapped around his body.

Naruto looked so cute as Sasuke stared at his hurt uke..."Naruto, I came to say I'm...sor...sorr...Kami I can't say it. It's the Uchiha way. We should never have to say that word..." Sasuke went over to hug Naruto.

Naruto back away from Sasuke by sliding on the floor, stopping when his back hit the wall. "No..." Naruto whimpered, his ears flattened against his head. "You can't even say you're sorry to me?!" Naruto shouted, trying to push further into the wall when Sasuke kept coming closer.

The Uchiha temper rose within Sasuke. The Sharingan flicker in his eyes. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SAY SORRY TO A BRAT LIKE YOU!! YOU ARE MINE!! I OWN YOU! YOU OBEY ME! YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER LOVE YOU LIKE I DO! SO STOP CRYING!!!" The Uchiha yelled as his hand came into contact of Naruto's face. Naruto felt the sting of impact and not just from Sasuke slapping him. Naruto's large cerulean eyes filled with pain and tears, looked up into Sasuke's eyes...

Naruto let out a wet whimper, before tiny tears rolled down his reddened cheek. He pushed his back harder against the wall, trying desperately to sank into the hard surface behind him. "Sa-sasuke?" He felt a sting in his heart when he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

'What have I done. I don't deserve him. I need to get away fast!' Sasuke thought as he quickly ran out the room, down the stairs, and out the front door with a slam. Neji, Shika, Gaara, and Kiba seemed to notice as they were watching TV. They just stopped and looked at each other and nodded. The ukes headed upstairs to find Naruto. The semes headed out the door to find Sasuke. Meanwhile, Naruto took the wrong impression from Sasuke walking out and thought to himself, 'He doesn't want me anymore...He doesn't love me anymore' Naruto curled up into a ball as much as he could and just started crying. Gaara and Kiba heard this as they found him in Sasuke's room in the corner just shaking and silently crying.

Naruto cried out in silent sobs, and jumped when a hands were placed on his shoulders. He lifted his head and stared at his two best friend on both sides of his shoulders. Naruto sniffed before confessing, "Sas-uke doesn't...lo-love me anymore." Naruto whispered out, placing his head into his hands and continued to let silent sobs escape. Kiba rubbed Naruto and quietly shh'ed him. "It's okay. Sasuke does love you, just...has a funny way of showing it."Gaara said also rubbing Naruto's back in small circles.

Meanwhile with the Semes:

Neji and Shika had found Sasuke at the academy's playground on a swing of the swing set. They looked to notice, that he was crying. The Sasuke Uchiha was actually crying with actual tears! Shika and Neji each took a swing beside Sasuke. They all sat in silence 'til Sasuke spoke up. "He hates me. Naruto hates me and it's all my fault. Everything we had together is ruined by me. With all the things I've said and done, I know he hates me. I actually hit him. I hurt him in unimaginable ways. He's done nothing but love me and I hurt him. I should just break up with him now before I hurt him completely... "SMACK Neji and Shika had sat there listening intently with understanding, but when Sasuke started talking about breaking up with Naruto. They had heard enough. Sasuke sat there with a small red hand smack mark on each of his cheeks. His cheeks were stinging and he stared at his friends with shock and anger. Shika was the first to talk out of the awkward silence. "First of all, Sasuke be quiet! You of all people should know that Naruto couldn't hate anybody if he wanted to. He doesn't have a hateful bone in his body. This is my guess of what's going on. You went upstairs to comfort Naruto, but you couldn't say sorry, he refused comfort, you lost your temper and said no yelled things you didn't mean and walked out on Naruto without an explanation. Naruto meanwhile being the way he is, believed everything you said and is probably...no definitely thinking and telling Gaara and Kiba you don't love him anymore." Sasuke and Neji looked at him incredulously. "What?! It's simple psychology. Troublesome." Shika answered to their looks. Neji said, "Well, since that has been cleared. Let's get back to the house."

* * *

R & R Please.

Hot Chocolatte


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I'm in such a good mood I decided to update with two chapters!

Warnings: Chibiliciousness, yaoi (if you no likey turn back now!), drama, randomness, and fast switching POVs.

This is a roleplay with Mini Naru-chan. You should check out her stories!

Semes: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru (Hot Chocolatte)

Ukes: Naruto, Gaara, Kiba (Mini Naru-chan)

Other random characters depend.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 3

Neji, Shika, and Sasuke gradually walked back towards home.

Kiba and Gaara listened to Naruto's crying confession of what happened between Sasuke and him. "And and then...he just walked out...and I don't know why!" Naruto sobbed out, hugging his knees to his chest tightly. He shook his head. "What did I do wrong?" He asked innocently as he stared up at Gaara with pleading eyes for an explanation. Gaara blinked back his shock at the desperate look on his friend's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it back when he couldn't form words that would comfort the blond. Kiba, seeing this, spoke up for Gaara instead. "You didn't do anything wrong, Blondie. Sasuke's just...weird. I'm sure he loves you just as much as you love him, right Red?" Kiba stated, looking over at Gaara. Gaara quickly nodded his head. "Mutt's right, Fox. Sasuke is just...weird and shows his love in a different way than most people." Gaara added, hugging the blond close to his chest. Naruto smiled a little at the comforting words, but deep down he was still having doubts about what they're saying. "O-okay." He choked out, wiping his tears with the palms of his hands. Kiba and Gaara smiled slightly at their friend, but Lord knows they were pissed at the Uchiha for hitting him, knowing Naruto was sensitive.

The Semes returned to the house and gradually made it upstairs. They had gathered outside the Uchiha's door. Neji and Shika entered the room first to get Gaara and Kiba. They all went downstairs leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke stood outside thinking. Finally he opened the door and went into the room. He seemed to notice Naruto was no longer in the corner, but on the bed now hugging a pillow. His eyes were rimmed with red and his cheeks were red from crying so hard. His honey brown kitsune ears were flattened against his head and his tail was wrapped around him self protectively. 'All of this is my fault. I'm the reason he's like this.' Naruto seemed to notice Sasuke was in the room and hugged the pillow tighter to his small body. There was an awkward silence between the two. Naruto's soft voice was the first to break it. "Sasuke, its ok if you hate me and for what ever I've done, I'm sor…" "SHUT UP!" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke. Sasuke then jumped onto the bed and hugged Naruto. The pillow was thrown to the floor. Naruto was into too much shock to hug back. Sasuke started to whisper into Naruto's ears. "SHUT UP! Just shut up and listen. Naruto, I love you and I don't ever want to hurt you again. It's my fault. All of it. I'm so sorry. Naruto, I don't care if you hate me now. I just want you to know how I feel and that I'm really sorry. I know I don't deserve you, but please don't leave me." At this point Sasuke started to cry.

* * *

_dun dun dun_

_What will happen next? Who knows?_

_R & R please._

_Hot Chocolatte_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! I'm back! I've haven't in updated in over a month... I'm sorry!!! Uhh... so here's chappie 4! Thanks to all the hits, reviews, faves, and alerts! **

**READ ALL OF THIS!!**

This is a roleplay with Mini Naru-chan. You should check out her stories!

Semes: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru (Hot Chocolatte)

Ukes: Naruto, Gaara, Kiba (Mini Naru-chan)

Other random characters depend.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(LEMONIFIED) lemon

(UNLEMONIFIED) not lemon

WARNINGS!!! CHIBI LEMONS!!! There is a reason it's rated M!! INVOLVES YAOI & SHONEN-AI. THAT'S BOYXBOY LOVE!! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!!!

Also drama, randomness, and fast switching POVs.

You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru ShikaKiba NejiGaa

Enjoy!

(LEMONIFIED) lemon

(UNLEMONIFIED) not lemon

* * *

**_Last time_**

_"SHUT UP! Just shut up and listen. Naruto, I love you and I don't ever want to hurt you again. It's my fault. All of it. I'm so sorry. Naruto, I don't care if you hate me now. I just want you to know how I feel and that I'm really sorry. I know I don't deserve you, but please don't leave me." At this point Sasuke started to cry._

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto started crying as well as he wiped away Sasuke's tears. "It' okay, Sasuke! I forgive you!" with this Naruto hugged Sasuke back. He looked up with sapphire eyes and a small smile on his pink lips. He saw a tear run down Sasuke's chin, he leaned in and licked the tear away with his tiny tongue. Naruto's tail laid in his lap, swishing just slightly at the tip. He placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder, purring softly as he snuggled closer.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's head off his shoulder and turned his head to face him. Then Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's and started to kiss him passionately. Sasuke leaned his body closer to Naruto's til they fell back on the bed.

A mewl sound escaped Naruto's throat when his back met the mattress. He wrapped his tiny, tanned legs around Sasuke's waist, crossing by his ankles. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing him closer, kissing him with equal passion.

**_(CHIBI-LEMONIFICATION STARTS HERE!!)_**

Sasuke lifted up for air and proceeded to pull off Naruto's clothes. He moved his lips to Naruto's forehead and kissed it. Then to each cheek. Then to his mouth for a quick peck. Sasuke then decided to lick Naruto's neck sensually up and down. Next he moved to Naruto's chest and placed butterfly kisses all over his chest.

Naruto moaned, arching up his chest, encouraging Sasuke on. He tangled his tiny fingers into midnight hair, wanting more of the light touches. "Sasuke!" He whined as the flush on his face darkened from the heat that was rushing through his entire body.

Sasuke continued to kiss downward Naruto's body. Right before he kissed Naruto's area, he went right back up to kiss him. He then positioned Naruto to enter him.

Naruto gasped, feeling Sasuke close to his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally preparing for the sharp pain that would soon over come him. He whimpered, his fox tail wrapping around his waist and his ears flattened.

Sasuke entered him in one thrust and Naruto screamed in pain. Sasuke quickly bent down and kissed Naruto to muffle the scream. Sasuke had settled and was waiting for the signal to continue as Naruto tried to adjust to the sexy invader.

**(UNLEMONIFIED)**

-Sadly downstairs-

There were two different thoughts radiating from the Semes and Ukes.

The Semes: Yes! Sasuke and Naruto have made up and are playing the grown up game. Allllrrriiight.

The Ukes: No!! I just heard Naruto scream. He must be in danger! I think Sasuke hit him again. I'm going to go up there and stop this right now!!

The ukes ran upstairs to "help" Naruto. As they got closer to the room and was about to open the door. They each were grabbed and brought back downstairs. They were both tied in a chair and kissed before tape was put over their mouth.

-Back with SasuNaru-

**(LEMONIFIED)**

"Did you hear something outside the door?" Naruto asked. Sasuke knew what he was talking about and knew what went on and didn't want to tell Naruto. "No. I didn't hear anything. It was probably nothing." Naruto nodded.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded his head slowly, fisting his tiny tanned hands into the sheets. The gripped he had on Sasuke's waist tightened when the raven thrusted forward. There was still some pain but the pain was a mixture between pleasure and pain. Oddly,...it felt good.

**(UNLEMONIFIED)**

Back to the Semes and Ukes:

Kiba and Gaara glared daggers at the two demons in front of them. A growl ripped its way through Kiba's throat. Gaara just glared, his ears now folded back in a warning posture.

-S & N-

**(LEMONIFIED)**

Sasuke continued to thrust while Naruto's face showed different emotions. Sasuke bent down to Naruto and kissed him deeply. Then he grabbed Naruto's member and started to pump it. 'I have to show my kitsune complete pleasure...'

**(UNLEMONIFIED)**

-With (other) Semes and Ukes-

Neji and Shika were currently looking away to avoid the dangerous glares of their ukes. They knew what the consequences were. It's not like they were stupid... They were geniuses!! (A/N -I'm not sure about that... I mean it doesn't take a genius to realize to never anger their uke!) They were watching TV. Both thinking the same thing. ''How much longer will it take for Sasuke to finish?" Shika asked in a exasperated sigh. "Yeah...cause if my uke is going to kill me... I'm bringing Sasuke down with me..." Neji said. "I concur." Shika said.

-S & N-

**(LEMONIFIED)**

Naruto moaned into the kissed, tightening his fingers in to sheets, turning his knuckles white. The bed creaked in protest from their pattern of thrusts. He arched his back to feel more of Sasuke's warmth and to bring the bodies closer. When Sasuke pulled back, Naruto made a whimper sound, not wanting the raven to part from his lips. The pace of the thrust quickened, making Naruto throw his head back, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, screaming for his little voice was worth. "Sa-suke!...I love you." The blond whispered, staring into the raven's onyx orbs.

**(UNLEMONIFIED)**

To the other Semes and Ukes!:

Kiba and Gaara, continued making growling noises at their boyfriends. Oh how they were planning their punishments...They'll be sorry...

-S & N-

**(LEMONIFIED)**

With those three words, Naruto released onto their tummies. With that site and those three words, Sasuke released into Naruto. Naruto screamed out as he finished his orgasm. "Naarrruuttooo..." Sasuke groaned out as he rode out his orgasm. They both laid there panting. Naruto groaned as Sasuke grunted as he pulled out of Naruto. They both lay there in the glow of their aftermath.

**(UNLEMONIFIED)**

-With Semes and Ukes-

"I'm going to the bathroom." Shika mumbled as he got up and left

Neji and Shika were currently ignoring the mumbled groaning from their ukes... Little did they know Gaara's ropes had come loose...

* * *

Another chapter of Chibi Soap Opera

le gasp What will happen to them next...

Please review.

I'll probably try to update by White Day (March 14)...

-Hot Chocolatte


	5. AN Continuation

Author's Note - Continuation

Hey everyone, I know it's been about 2 years since I've last updated, but I have good news! I have decided to continue this story. I wasn't expecting such a good response to this little roleplay. I really only stopped because I lost touch with my co-writer, Lil Naruto/Mini Naru-chan. So hopefully, I'll be able to continue without her and have it still be good. Newest chapter should be up before the new year and I'll work from there. I will warn you, I'm going to have to finish up real fast and then time skip to hopefully avoid being reported. Also my writing has kind of changed, so I'll be editing it, so I don't sound like 9 year old instead of 19 year old.

:D I hope you all continue to be loyal followers and can find it in your hearts to continue reading my story. ^-^ Thank you for your time and unwilling patience.

~Hot Chocolatte


End file.
